Sweetness
by DADark Mousy
Summary: Ein OneShot über Olivers Gefühle zu Harry; wie dieser dann seine entdeckt, und zu welchen Maßnahmen er greift, um sie zu zeigen


Es gibt viel zu wenig (Slash) Storys mit Oliver, deswegen ein kleiner Beitrag von mir. Ich habe noch nie Slash geschrieben, deswegen verzeiht mir, falls es gegen Ende blöd klingt ^^´ Nun, viel Vergnügen!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sweetness  
  
*  
"Okay, kommt bitte alle mal runter!", bat Oliver Wood, Quidditch - Kapitän des Gryffindor - Hausteams, und sofort setzten sämtliche Teammitglieder zur Landung an, und versammelten sich um ihr Vorbild.  
  
Prüfend blickte Wood nach einander in die Gesichter seines Teams, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sein Verhalten die anderen nervös machte, und es gefiel ihm. Sie waren sehr aufmerksam, alle miteinander. Alicia Spinnet schien dabei besonders angespannt, so wie sie sich an ihrem Besen festkrallte. Selbst Fred und George wagten es nicht zu scherzen.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit für die Spieler, beschloss Oliver dann sein Team zu erlösen, und grinste zunächst leicht, was schließlich zu einem großen Lachen wurde. Etwas verwirrt blickten sie ihren Kapitän an.  
  
"Nunja", meinte dieser entschuldigend, "ich wollte euch einfach nur ruhig bekommen, bevor ich euch mit Lob überschütte. Ihr ward heute so gut, wie nie, und wenn wir morgen gegen Hufflepuff auch so spielen, dann ist uns der Sieg so gut wie sicher! Ich bin stolz auf euch, und jetzt ab unter die Dusche!"  
  
Nach diesen befreienden und löblichen Worten, brach sofort ein allgemeines Gelächter und Geschwätz aus und die Spieler machten sich auf in Richtung Umkleidekabinen, als noch einmal Woods Stimme ertönte: "Ach, ähm, Harry, könntest du noch kurz hier bleiben? Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen!"  
  
Harrys innere Stimme protestierte gewaltig. Er fühlte sich in letzter Zeit um Oliver, seinem Quidditch - Kapitän, den er immer sehr bewundert hatte, nicht mehr wohl. Besonders nicht, wenn er alleine mit ihm war. Wenn er damals jede Minute mit ihm genossen hatte, in der sie noch zu zweit Spielzüge trainierten oder einfach nur redeten, machte sich jetzt eher ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihm breit.  
  
Genauer gesagt, fühlte Harry sich so unbehaglich in Olivers Nähe, seit dieser ihm vor drei Wochen gestanden hatte, mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn zu hegen.  
  
Dass Oliver homosexuell war, war, soweit Harry wusste, immer schon allgemein bekannt gewesen, und es störte auch niemanden. Nicht einmal die Slytherins machten abfällige Bemerkungen darüber. In Hogwarts, bzw. der Zaubererwelt überhaupt, wurde so etwas, im Gegensatz zur Muggelwelt, als völlig normal verstanden, was Harry gut gefiel. Er hatte schon immer etwas gegen Vorurteile, und wenn man einen Menschen nicht so akzeptierte, wie er war. Aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, ob man nur einfach einen homosexuellen Freund hatte, oder ob dieser dann auch noch etwas für einen empfand.  
  
'Im Grunde', dachte Harry, ' ist es auch nichts anderes, als ob Hermine oder Cho mir gestehen würden, sie wären verliebt in mich. Denen würde ich dann allerdings klar machen, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, und unser Leben würde weiter gehen. Aber warum ist es dann so ein Problem für mich, was Oliver mir anvertraut hat?'  
  
Trotz seines Unbehagens ging Harry sofort auf Wood zu, nachdem dieser darum gebeten hatte, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.  
  
Kurz vor dem Hüter Gryffindors blieb Harry dann stehen, und fragte mit leiser Stimme und gesenktem Blick, denn er traute sich nicht, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen: "Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
  
"Über die vergangenen Wochen, dein Verhalten...und bitte sieh mich an, Harry!", sagte Oliver sanft, und wollte schon gerade unbedacht mit einer Hand das Kinn seines Angebeteten anheben, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wurde sich seiner Aktion aber in letzter Sekunde bewusst, und zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück, um die Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.  
  
"Weißt du Harry", nahm Oliver nach einer kurzen, peinlichen Stille das Gespräch wieder auf, "ich bin schon ein wenig enttäuscht von deinem Verhalten. Ich mein, wir haben seitdem kaum noch miteinander gesprochen, nichts mehr unternommen, und du benimmst dich ziemlich merkwürdig in meiner Nähe. Sag mir bitte warum! Ich habe doch nichts von dir verlangt, Harry, ich wollte doch nur, dass du weißt, was mit mir los ist. Wir hatten doch mal festgehalten, dass Ehrlichkeit das Wichtigste in einer Freundschaft ist, und ich war ehrlich zu dir. Sei du es jetzt auch bitte!"  
  
Mit traurigen Augen blickte Wood seinen Gegenüber abwartend an. Was würde Harry wohl sagen? Würde er sich überhaupt äußern? Zwingen konnte und wollte er ihn schließlich auch nicht.  
  
Durch ein Räuspern von Harry wurde Wood aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität gerissen: "Es tut mir leid, Oliver!", sagte der Gryffindor, seinen Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, "Ich weiß, dass ich dir mit meinem Verhalten Unrecht getan habe, und ich muss gestehen, ich weiß selber nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich habe mir immer wieder vor Augen geführt, wie es wäre wenn Cho oder Hermine mir gestehen würden, dass sie etwas für mich empfinden, und ich wusste sofort, wie ich handeln würde, und zwar würde ich ihnen sagen, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, und alles wäre wie vorher. Mit dir müsste es dasselbe sein, aber das ist es nicht!"  
  
Nachdem Harry durch seinen Monolog etwas an Selbstvertrauen wieder erlangt hatte, sah er Oliver nun direkt an: "Ich konnte dich nicht so abfertigen. Aber ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte, ich war noch nie in so einer Situation und dann dachte ich, wenn ich dir aus dem Weg gehe, würde sich das schon regeln, aber das hat es ja scheinbar nicht, sondern es hat dich nur verletzt. Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist, oder wie ich handeln soll!"  
  
Harrys Augen waren ganz glasig geworden, und eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter.  
  
"Schon gut, weine nicht!", bat Wood. Er verspürte den Drang die Träne von Harrys Wange zu küssen, oder sie zumindest wegzuwischen, doch er hielt sich zurück.  
  
"Du musst dich wohl ganz schön überfordert gefühlt haben. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass wenn du schon nicht das Gleiche wie ich empfindest, wir Freunde bleiben können. Aber auch da möchte ich dich zu nichts drängen. Komm einfach zu mir, wenn du meinst, soweit zu sein!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Wood um, ging zu den Umkleiden und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Harry zurück, der seinem Kapitän noch hinterher sah, bis dieser schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Der Gryffindor war ein wenig erstaunt, dass Oliver so sanft, so nett und vor allem verständnisvoll gewesen war. Das hätte er in seiner Lage vermutlich nicht sein können. Und überhaupt, das war das schönste Gespräch gewesen seit langem. Er hatte sich selten vorher so nackt aber dennoch geborgen gefühlt. Einzig und allein Olivers plötzliches Verschwinden hatte dem einen bittren Beigeschmack verliehen.  
  
Es tat weh, dass Oliver ihn einfach so zurückgelassen hatte, und plötzlich wusste Harry ganz genau, was mit ihm los war, und wie er handeln sollte: Er packte seinen Feuerblitz, und lief, so schnell er konnte, zu den Umkleiden, um Oliver noch zu erwischen.  
  
Dieser stand, als Harry seinen Zielort erreichte, gerade unter der Dusche, seinen Rücken der Tür zugewandt.  
  
Harry musste schlucken, als er seinen Kapitän von der Tür aus betrachtete. Er war wunderschön. Verboten schön. Wieso war es ihm bislang nicht aufgefallen?  
  
Schnell entledigte sich auch er von seinen Klamotten, und ging langsam auf sein neu erkorenes Objekt der Begierde zu.  
  
Entweder hatte Wood nicht gehört, dass noch jemand die Duschen betreten hatte, oder er ignorierte es einfach, denn er hatte sich nicht umgesehen, um zu sehen wer es war. Vielleicht dachte er aber auch einfach, dass Harry sich nun auch umziehen wollte.  
  
Dieser stand nun direkt hinter dem Jungen, der ihn begehrte, und den auch er wollte. Das wusste er jetzt.  
  
Harry war sich unsicher, was er machen sollte, wie er sich bemerkbar machen sollte. Etwas schüchtern hob er schließlich seine Hand, um über Olivers Rücken zu streicheln. Schon bei der kleinsten Berührung zuckte Oliver stark zusammen, und drehte sich mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu der Person um, die ihn berührt hatte. Als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dieser Person um seinen Liebling handelte, begann er jedoch sogleich zu lächeln.  
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu fragen, woher Harrys plötzlicher Sinneswandel kam, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn Harry verdrängte den Abstand, der sich noch zwischen ihrer beider Körper befand, indem er seine Arme um Olivers Hüften legte, ihn näher an sich zog und ihn, ein wenig scheu, auf den Mund küsste.  
  
Oliver hatte mit so einer Initiative überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber es gefiel ihm, und so schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Zunächst eben so scheu, aber schon bald vertiefte er ihn, er saugte spielerisch an Harrys Unterlippe, und erbat schließlich Einlass für seine Zunge in Harrys Mund, den dieser ihm, wenn auch ein wenig zögernd, gerne gewährte.  
  
Neugierig erkundeten die beiden jeden Millimeter des Mundes des jeweils anderen, während Oliver begann, über den Rücken seines Geliebten zu streicheln. Ein wenig amüsiert stellte er fest, wie Harry durch diese Berührung eine Gänsehaut bekam, aber das erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Es war für ihn schon unheimlich schwer gewesen, Harry nackt zu sehen, und nicht sofort eine Erektion zu bekommen. Aber nun, wo sie sich so nah waren, und Harry auch noch so deutlich auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte, konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sein Penis langsam steif wurde, und auch Harry musste es spüren, aber gab kein Zeichen von sich, dass es ihm unangenehm war.  
  
Als die beiden Gryffindors einmal kurz ihren Kuss unterbrachen, flüsterte Oliver heiser "Schön, dass du da bist!", woraufhin ihn Harry einfach nur anstrahlte.  
  
Dann fing Wood an viele kleine und sanfte Küsse auf seinem Angebeteten zu verteilen. Zuerst auf seinem Gesicht, der Stirn, den Wangen, der Nase, dem Mund, dann wanderte er tiefer, seinen Hals hinab, und hinterließ überall, wo er gerastet hatte, eine feuchte Spur.  
  
Durch Olivers Aktivität wurde auch Harry langsam mutiger, streichelte erst dessen Rücken, und ließ seine Hände dann tiefer wandern zum Hintern seines Geliebten. Er knetete ihn leicht. Nur wenig später tat Oliver es ihm gleich und die beiden versanken wieder in einem innigen Kuss.  
  
Nun schien auch Harry sehr erregt zu sein, denn Oliver konnte spüren, wie sein Glied hart wurde. Oliver löste sich kurz von dem Kuss, und schaute Harry einen Moment lang prüfend an. Als dieser ihn aber nur anlächelte, wusste Oliver, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Während die beiden sich küssten, fast schon gierig verschlungen, ließ der Ältere dann seine Hand über Harrys Körper nach vorne gleiten, zu dessen Erektion. Er umfasste sie sanft, rieb leicht an ihr. Als Antwort stöhnte Harry in Woods Mund.  
  
Beflügelt von dieser Reaktion ging Oliver dann vor Harry in die Knie und begann an dessen steifem Glied zu lecken, umschloss es schließlich komplett mit seinem Mund. Er begann zu saugen, und registrierte in seiner Ekstase nur vage, dass Harry es scheinbar sehr genoss und er sein Becken in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus immer wieder Oliver entgegenpresste, begleitet von einem immer stärker werdendem Stöhnen.  
  
Als Oliver merkte, dass Harry fast soweit zu sein schien, richtete er sich wieder auf und versank erneut mit Harry in einem tiefen Kuss. Dabei nahm er dann eine von Harrys Händen und führte sie an seine Erektion, während er die seines Geliebten umschloss.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, und beide erlebten ihren Höhepunkt.  
  
Erschöpft sanken sie dann nebeneinander auf den Boden. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Olivers Schulter, und Oliver spielte verträumt mit Harrys Haaren: "Ich liebe dich, Harry!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Oliver!", kam die ersehnte Antwort nach einer Weile. 


End file.
